My Awakening
by BlackclawKitty15
Summary: POST TP. What happens to Link while I sleep? Will I ever know? How will I help him? Rated T for implied adult scenes and for blood. LinkxZelda


**Hey this is my very first one-shot, and only my second fan-fic ever! I'm really nervous about it and I'm sorry if it sucks. It took me forever, like months, to figure out what I wanted to do with this. But anyway, I'm excited to see what everyone thinks! Review and fave? Maybe? Kay, Love you all!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**

* * *

At first, when I opened my eyes, everything was dark. I thought that maybe I had opened my eyes to the gloom of the twilight.

So I closed them again.

It was torture.

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was darkness, as if I wasn't even opening them at all. But when I closed them, I saw the face of my Hero before I had passed out.

His blue eyes sparked with pain and terror.

His blonde hair was a matted mess of blood and sweat.

He was covered in wounds, blood staining his worn green tunic, is white sleeves painted red. How much of it was his, and how much was Ganondorf's, I didn't know.

All I know is that he was in pain.

I cried when the realization dawned on me that he might have died. Finally, when I stopped crying, I opened my eyes, and I could see again.

I was in my bedroom, under my warm, silk sheets.

Maybe the Twilight War was all a bad dream, maybe my hero is home in Ordon, tending to his goats instead of fighting to save Hyrule.

A wail outside my door made me jump. So I swung my feet over the bed and stood.

I gasped when my newly restored vision and my head blurred and spun. The door to my bedroom swung open and I was carried off of my feet back onto my bed.

At first, I thought it was my hero, sweeping me off of my feet. Then I realized it was my bodyguard, Impa.

"Impa…" I breathed. My throat burned as I tried to speak. Obviously because I hadn't used it while I was passed out.

"Don't speak princess. You are safe now."

Impa placed me on the bed.

"How long was I out?" I choked painfully over every word.

"Two weeks, Your Highness." Impa replied bluntly

"The castle…Hyrule…is it safe?" I began to massage my throat, hoping that would make it hurt less.

"Yes, princess, all thanks to the Hero of Twilight." Impa's voice held a note of sadness to it, as if she was holding something back.

"Yes, my hero. Where is he? I would like to see him." I smiled at the thought that me and my hero would be here in my room together, alone.

"Your hero…he's not here." Impa spoke quietly and somberly, which made me nervous.

"Not here? Did he return to Ordon?" My voice quivered at the effort of keeping calm. A cold feeling of dread crept up my chest and made my head buzz.

"Your highness, please. Do not ask questions that you don't need to know the answer to." Impa shook her head as she backed away slowly.

I sat up, ignoring the dizziness that plagued my head. "Where is he?" I asked forcefully.

"Can you walk?" Impa changed the subject.

"Wh…what? Yes, I believe I can. Why?" I eyed her suspiciously. Goddesses know what she was planning.

"Then come with me please." Impa motioned towards the door with her hand.

I stood, wobbly at first, unable to take a step without nearly falling over. Then, after much trial and error, I was able to walk without having to grip the wall very much. Impa lead me out of my room and down to the infirmary. Many of the servants, exhausted after running throughout the castle, repairing it, bowed lazily to me as I walked by.

Impa scowled at their obvious show of disrespect, but I admired it. It told me that my people were more focused on repairing their home after the Twilight Invasion, to worry about bowing properly to me. They had motivation.

Impa continued to lead me deeper into the infirmary, past doctors rushing about and dying soldiers. Finally she stopped in front of a room that was isolated all by itself. It was nicer than most the others, with a clean floor and open windows, but was surprisingly dark. It must be late at night at the moment. I wasn't paying attention to the time.

Impa backed away from the doorway and let me enter. "Princess, you may be the only one that can help him now."

She shut the door, leaving only a small candle lit in the room. I gasped as I realized that there was a bed in the room. I cautiously approached it, wary of what might be there.

I heard a light breathing, and the ruffling of sheets. My heart quickened at these sounds. Perhaps Impa had placed me here with some sort of veteran that could barely talk. Maybe he could tell me what happened to my hero! I looked at the small, shivering form on the bed. Whoever this was, he was sick, badly sick.

I sat on the bed and stared at the person, wondering if I should reveal his face by pulling back the sheet. As I reached for the top of the sheet, I noticed blood on the pillow, and around his body.

_Oh Goddesses! He's hurt! Why isn't anyone helping this man?_

Startled and eager to help, I pulled the sheet off of the man and almost screamed out loud when I saw his face.

My hero shook violently, his face pale and cold. He had a small cut on his face that slowly oozed blood. I pulled the rest of the sheets off of him and wailed as I saw the destruction on his body.

His side had a long deep cut in it, which bled onto the white sheets. The wound on his shoulder looked more like something had impaled him. I figured it was from the beast, Ganon, that he had fought. He moaned when I touched his skin lightly, which felt hot around the wound. His whole body was pale, and the wounds smelled sour, as if they hadn't been treated in a long time.

"Oh, Link. What's happened to you? Why has this happened?" I sobbed out the words uncontrollably.

His eyes opened for a brief moment, a small tear rushing out of his cerulean eyes.

"Zelda…" He breathed my name before closing his eyes again. He let out small whimpers and his breathing became harsh. I pulled the sheet back over him to attempt to keep him warm. I cried by his side, stroking his hair soothingly. He relaxed slightly when I smoothed his hair, but he still shook and whimpered from the pain all over his body.

I felt a rage overcome my entire body and mind.

_Why hasn't anyone treated him? What is wrong with everyone?! He's dying! Why can't they see that?!_

"Don't worry Link, I'll be back soon." I whispered into his ear, wrinkling my nose at the sour smell that drifted over him.

I got up from the bed and stormed towards the door. I swung it open and slammed it behind me, instantly regretting it after I remembered that Link was inside.

"I want to speak to the head medical doctor, NOW!" I bellowed out the command, making everyone around me shrink away from my shaking from.

Soon, a small, elderly man crept towards me, like a dog that was caught in the middle of the act.

"Yes, your Highness?" He looked up at me from his short stature, his eyes old and dull.

"Why hasn't that man in there…" I motioned angrily at Link's room. "…had his wounds cleaned and treated?!"

The doctor looked at me, fear creeping into his eyes.

"He is cursed." The man glanced at the door, cringing as if the door itself would come to attack him.

"What?! He's been cursed? How so?" I shook my head in disbelief at the stupid excuse of an answer.

"Well, you see your Highness, we did treat him, or we tried. But something is plaguing that boy! Every time we go in there and treat the boy's wounds, they get worse. He screams when we touch him at all, as if we are causing him even more pain and injuring him further. We have tried and tried to treat him, but it just gets worse." The man basically sobs out the words, as if his failure is too much to bear.

I turn towards the door. I cringe as I imagine what pain he's going through right now, at this moment.

"Oh, Link, why didn't you tell me?" I begin to cry again. My hero is dying and there is nothing any of us can do to save him.

"Princess, if I may speak…" I hear a small voice behind me and turn to see a young girl standing next to the doctor. She has brown hair and green eyes and looks at me with something I haven't seen for quite some time, Hope.

"Yes, go ahead." I motion for her to speak. She blushes and looks around, suddenly self-conscious.

"Well, everyone here believes that that man is cursed. But I believe it is something different. It looks to me like it is black magic that has been placed on him. I noticed when we try to heal him, there is a strange dark purple haze around him, as if it is some sort of shield or something. So maybe some of your light magic may be able to save him!" She beams at the idea of me saving my dying lover.

I stare at her, contemplating what she has said. Use my light magic? How? He's desperately sick, and I don't even know if it will work.

"That's a great idea, but he needs immediate attention, or he will die. I don't know if I could call on my powers quickly enough to heal him." The floor looks so interesting, that I feel I must stare at it in order to avoid eye contact with the young nurse.

"Your Highness, I believe it was that fiend Ganondorf, that has cursed him." The doctor looks up at me again, realization flooding his gaze.

I take a step back. Of course! How could I possibly be this stupid? Ganondorf was the only one in Hyrule to practice black magic; it would be him to curse Link as final insult to me. Yes, I may have my kingdom back, but he would make sure that my Hero wouldn't b by my side to help me rule. It was the final spit in the face to me.

_I know now what I have to do for him. I have to use my magic to heal him the best I can, before Ganondorf's poison can kill him._

"Please inform my bodyguard, Impa, that I need her to guard this door, no one is to enter until I leave."

I straightened and looked at the small nurse who had said something about using my light magic. She nods quickly and runs to find Impa, thrilled by the idea of me saving Link.

I turn back towards the door and grimace at the long task ahead of me. It would take up almost all of my strength to save him, but I will do it, to save him. To give him a chance to live his life like a normal person. I will not let Ganondorf deny My Hero his happiness!

I nod to the doctor, who stood still and listened to my exchange with the nurse. He nods back to me, understanding what I must do. He walks over to the door and opens it for me.

"If you need help from us, please, call us, we feel we have let him down." The doctor bowed his head in shame. I touch his shoulder lightly, but reassuringly.

"He would understand that you tried your best." Those simple words that I muttered to the man seem to lift his spirits as he looks back up at me with hope glimmering in his eyes.

I turn away and walk back into the room, where Link is slowly withering away.

I sob silently to myself. How could I sleep for two whole weeks while he was here, crying out for help, only to receive no answer.

Walking over to his bed, I gaze at his face. He is still beautiful, even though he lies there, dying.

I know this is going to use up much of my strength, but at this point, I am willing to give up my life for him. I couldn't imagine life without him. He is everything to me.

I close my eyes, calling on Nayru's power inside of me. I hold my hand above his head and begin chanting ancient Hylian words.

The words slip past my lips as if by their own accord. As I speak, light shines from my palm and onto his head. He groans and squirms under the light, but he doesn't cry out as I had prepared myself for him to do. He begins gasping and his eyes flutter open. I gasp myself and stop chanting, the words catching in my throat.

I crouch next to his bed and stroke his hair, whispering calming words in his pointed ears. I knew I was hurting him! I touch my hand to his forehead, and surprisingly, it's warmer than I last remember. I pull the sheets back and put my hand over my mouth. His wounds are beginning to heal! The air isn't soured by the stench of rotting flesh anymore and he's breathing easier.

"Did I do this? Am I healing you?" I choke the words out, astonished at how little power it took to start the healing process.

I stand again and hold my hand out over him again. I close my eyes and begin to chant again. My palm begins to glow. This time, Link's eyes shoot open and he cries out. I scream at the sudden outburst and step back.

He lays there and cries for a few long moments. I creep closer. He's not awake. He must be having a bad dream.

_At least he's healed enough to make himself known now._

I lie down next to him and stroke his messy blonde hair. The color has returned to his face and his wounds are healing on their own now. I begin to sing Zelda's Lullaby to him, an ancient tune passed down from the era of the Hero of Time itself.

_Go to sleep,  
Rest upon your bed,  
May this night bring dreams to your head_

Hear my voice,  
Never let it die,  
Keep this lullaby

Soon the sun shall set on,  
Long it will be till dawn,  
Never from you will I be gone

Carry on,  
Rid this world of fear,  
Now the time is near,  
Peace will soon reign here...

He calms down as I sing and soon is pleasantly snoring. I continue to sing it over and over again, stroking his hair softly as I do so. I don't know how long I lay with him, but soon I was asleep. We laid there for an eternity it seems, letting our imaginations roam.

* * *

I wake up and look over. I gasp out loud, awaking myself fully. He's not there! My hero has gone! I also notice that the sheets have been changed. Instead of the blood stained sheets I found him on, I'm lying on clean, fresh sheets.

I hear a shuffle of movement behind me. I turn and sigh with relief with what I see.

Link stands there, putting a new tunic on. His side is healed and so is his shoulder. He turns and smiles at me. His beautiful cerulean eyes sparkle just like his smile. He looks happy. The only indication that this is the same man that was dying only the other day is the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Did you sleep well, my lovely?" He walks over and sits on the bed, reaching out for my hand.

"How are you healed? I didn't get to finish." I remember back to the other day. He cried out and I stopped, never finishing.

He leans over, and gently cupping my face with his hands, he kisses me. My heart soars and trembles at the same time at the gesture. He breaks away and stares into my eyes.

"You healed me. All I needed was a little bit of your power to break Ganondorf's curse and heal myself. You saved my life."

He leans over again and kisses me again. It is a true, deep, passionate kiss. He loves me. I thought my feelings were only a childish crush, but he loves me back. I wrap my fingers in his hair and slowly lean back. He follows, using his arms to brace himself as he falls. Before I know it, he's above me, kissing me. I continue to twirl my fingers in his blonde hair. He breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes.

"I love you, Zelda." He whispers. His eyes are full of fear and love at the same time.

I hesitate, not knowing how to respond. He blinks his eyes, staring into mine. I must be torturing him.

"I love you too, Link." I whisper back.

We spend the rest of the day together, lying with each other. It's not until evening that we decide to leave.

"I don't want to leave Link. I want to stay here with you forever."

"Neither do I, but I'm sure your counselors must dislike us being together today. We must go to them." Link does obviously not want to leave either.

He gets up and turns towards me. "Are you coming?" He smiles.

"In a moment." I look away and smile to myself.

"I will wait out here." With that, he turns and leaves.

I think about our lives in the future, and how much it must hold. My heart soars when I think of us together. I lay back on the bed, smiling. I want to remember this day forever. Something tells me, that we will never forget our love.

* * *

**The words for Zelda's Lullaby aren't mine! I got them from Adrisaurus. Check out her channel, it's awesome! I also do not own Legend of Zelda nor any of it's characters. Thanks my lovelies :3 I love you all! Review and Fave! **

**~BlackclawKitty15**


End file.
